


(all佐/路人佐/双性np）阴阳

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Dirty Talk, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	(all佐/路人佐/双性np）阴阳

•mob宇智波佐助，双性佐  
•轮奸、dirty talk、虐待、内射、暴力流血描写  
•全程无逻辑，没有前因没有后果，爽了就好

宇智波佐助从未经历过现在这样的事情，他也从未想到这种事会发生在自己身上。在自己的视觉还未恢复的状态下遇到这种事让他一贯冷静自持的面孔再也控制不住开始出现破裂。  
他的双手被捆，全身上下只有一双踩脚袜和晓袍挂在身上。  
他被迫跪趴在坚硬的地面上双腿被身后的陌生人打开到不可思议的角度。  
他不知道自己的身边到底有几个人，从声音来判断至少不会少于五个。  
他听到周围男人们嬉笑着侮辱他的声音。  
他们骂他是晓的婊子，是宇智波的耻辱，是他们公用的母狗。  
他被迫喝下了男人们掰开自己的嘴灌进去的液体承受着两个穴同时传来的阵阵瘙痒。  
他感到男人们先前施加在自己腹部的拳头所传来的阵阵疼痛。  
他的秘密被毫无遮掩的公开在这些人的面前  
——关于他是双性人这件事。

自己拥有另外一套器官这件事本是宇智波佐助想带进地狱的秘密，他也从小被母亲告知这不是什么可耻的事情。  
【佐助之于爸爸妈妈，之余我们全家都是特别的存在，你是妈妈在肚子里怀胎十月才降临在我们家的孩子，所以就算你有哪里不同那也不足为奇，因为你是特别的。】  
【世界从没规定男孩子就要怎样女孩子就要如何，如果你与别人不同，那么你才是那个打破传统与常规的存在。】  
【所以不需要自卑，你就是你。】  
【不管你是怎么的人，我和爸爸都会一直爱着你】  
母亲的话在他耳边不断响起，可体内的催情剂却让他手脚无力只能承受着男人们的玩弄。  
男人拍打着他的臀部让他夹紧大腿，随后将自己早已勃起的阴茎插进双腿之间不断摩擦，滚烫的阴茎磨蹭着他细腻的大腿内侧的，与男人对比他只能感到自己的大腿根部被磨的火辣辣的疼痛。  
一边的男人迫不及待的抓起他的头发让他仰起头，撬开少年的小巧的嘴将自己的带着腥臭味的阴茎塞进少年的嘴里。  
“妈的，这婊子的嘴真他妈小，老子鸡巴塞了一半就进不去了！”  
“给老子好好含着臭婊子！你在大蛇丸和晓那边没给人唆过鸡巴吗？”  
宇智波佐助难过的吞吐着嘴里的阴茎，硕大的阴茎次次都能顶到他的咽喉让他一阵干呕，大腿根被另外的男人磨的好像要破皮一样，他的臀部也一直被人抓在手里揉捏，身后的人将他白嫩的臀肉揉搓成不停的形状，像是在玩弄女人的奶子一样，他的臀肉在男人手里被玩弄到泛起色情的红色，女穴也因为催情剂的原因逐渐流出淫水滴落在地面上发出‘啪嗒啪嗒’的声音。  
男人们好像是发现了什么好玩的事，示意前面的男人将阴茎从佐助的嘴里抽出随后将人翻了过来拉开他修长笔直的双腿。  
不断流出透明液体的阴唇和已经冒出头的小巧阴核看的男人们双眼发直，长相精致艳丽的少年正大口喘着粗气，脸上泛着不正常的红晕，浑身被汗水打湿，白皙的身体配上黑底红云的晓袍，就连纤细匀称的双腿上都穿着黑色的踩脚袜。  
太色了。  
他们从未想到宇智波佐助会是这样的一位美人。  
男人们罪恶的喘息声在佐助的耳中听起来逐渐加重，他感到有人突然扑上来吻上自己，肥厚的舌头在自己的嘴里胡乱舔弄，身下的女穴也被人不断的舔弄，男人舔弄着自己已经冒尖的小巧阴核用舌尖拨弄，之后又用手拉扯着自己的两瓣阴唇。  
“唔、呜嗯——”  
“妈的！以前只在书里看到过双性人，没想到今天居然让咱几个碰见了！”  
“你这骚逼都让人操烂了吧？那让哥几个也爽爽！”  
佐助的小鸡巴被男人握在手里，马眼里插入了不知道是什么东西的一根细棒，他的小鸡巴正因为药性和身上的快感直直的站立起来，自己的脆弱被男人拿捏在手里把玩让他不敢挣扎。舔舐他女穴的男人换上了手指，没有任何预兆的两指探进温软的花穴抠挖着穴内的细嫩软肉，佐助的女穴像是饿急了一样包裹住男人粗大的指节任凭手指在穴内胡乱戳刺。他的乳肉也被两边的男人们当作性交的器官，他们扶着自己壮硕的大鸡巴用龟头戳弄着佐助已经红颜的乳头，龟头留下的透明前液甚至沾满了他的乳肉。  
身下的男人像是失去了耐心只匆匆捅了捅他的花穴便提起鸡巴操进那从未有人探秘过的娇嫩洞口，瞬间撕裂般的疼痛占据了佐助的大脑，他想挣扎，可他浑身无力软绵绵的挣扎在男人们眼里与一只幼猫没什么区别。双腿被另外的男人从两侧拉开让他大敞门户只为让其他人能更清楚的欣赏他的下体被粗大丑陋的阴茎进入而流出鲜血，他痛的腿根的神经开始抽搐，两片花唇也粘着红色的血迹一张一合，像是刚被撬开的蚌肉吞吐着入侵者。操着他的男人惊呼着身下人美穴内的紧致，不等佐助适应边开始大开大合的进入，粗大的阴茎在女穴内不断操弄带出穴内充血的嫩肉又再次捅回。  
其他男人们欣赏着佐助被操穴的画面不顾他的疼痛又将他的双腿向两侧拉开几乎要打成一字，鸡巴操穴的‘噗哧’声混着佐助隐忍的呻吟成了他们最佳的催情药。  
事情变得一发不可收拾，宇智波佐助的脑子已经成了一团乱麻，他的女穴被搅弄的一团糟，就连后穴也被男人们开发着，他被男人抱在怀里，花穴被操后穴被好多根手指捅进毫无章法的四处乱撞，不时有人会戳刺到他的前列腺刺激的他淫叫着挺起腰部，这时占据他女穴男人更加过分的欺负起他前方的G点，让他受不住的在男人腿上不断扭动挣扎着想逃离这让他灭顶的快感。  
“这骚货的逼太好操了！里面水汪汪暖呼呼的捅一下都会喷水儿！”  
“操！小婊子屁眼放松点儿！老子的手指都要被你夹断了！”  
佐助身上黑色的晓袍早就半脱半挂在他的身上露出大半白皙的肩膀和精致的背脊，黑色的踩脚袜上也布满了男人们的前液，之前甚至有男人用阴茎在他的足底不断摩擦，最先射出的白色精液被男人用手漫在他的脚上，佐助被恶心的反胃干呕了几声后又被前方的男人擒住嘴巴捅进阴茎。  
男人们见他的后穴也被开发的差不多开始商量着谁第一个进入，虽然心有不甘但他们还是让人群中阴茎最大的人率先进入。  
“喂！好好给这小婊子通通屁眼！”  
佐助感到自己唯一能够遮盖身体的衣物被男人掀开推到腰部以上，身前的男人又抱着自己站了起来，失去重心的少年惊呼着双腿盘上男人粗壮的腰部一只手也反射性的环住男人的脖子，黑暗中的少年跟本不知道接下来这些人好好用什么手段来折磨侮辱自己，他只能感到男人的阴茎在自己的花穴内因为重力的原因操的越来越深。身后的男人看着佐助带着红色手印的软白臀部一巴掌拍上去让他撅起自己的屁股把小屁眼露出来。  
头脑迷迷糊糊的佐助无法只能照做上身攀上身前抱着自己的男人，腰部下陷尽量翘起自己的屁股把穴口展示给身后的男人们看。  
鸡巴最大的男人看着眼前的的美人自己主动撅起大屁股露出被他们指奸到红艳艳的穴眼儿兴奋的加重了呼吸，伸进三根手指又捅了捅那已经流出前列腺液的穴眼儿托起佐助的屁股举着自己的阴茎直直的干了进去。  
“哥哥来帮你止痒！”  
“不——不行、啊啊啊啊——！”  
他的身体被彻底打开了，硕大的阴茎像是一根烙铁捅进了自己的穴口，红色的鲜血像是迫不及待一样瞬间从撕裂处流出顺着男人的阴茎缓缓流下。  
太疼了……身体像是被分成了两瓣，他体内的硬物没有考虑他的感受反而借着鲜血的润滑更加往深处开拓，男人将自己的整根阴茎捅入后甚至摸了摸少年的小腹，女穴和男穴被同时捅进两根粗壮的阴茎佐助觉得两根之间只隔了一层脆弱的薄膜好像下一秒就要戳穿把他开膛破肚。他像是条离开了水源的鱼，在两个男人们之间抽搐着身体拼命汲取着氧气，但身体里两根滚烫的的铁棍撑开他的穴口，撑开他的腹部，他只觉得腹部满胀的开始恶心穴口也因为身体的不应期越收越紧夹的体内的两根阴茎阵阵发痛。  
“妈的！这臭婊子夹这么紧！”  
“给老子放松听到没！”  
男人被佐助收紧的穴口掴的发疼，后面的人打上他的臀肉把臀部拍打的泛起阵阵肉浪，前面的男人甚至不知轻重的拍打他白皙的脸颊让他放松。  
“夹的这么紧……老子这就把你屁眼操松看你还怎么夹！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你把他屁眼操松了他以后还怎么给晓的那帮人操？”  
“那就别回去，给我们当母狗吧！”  
“说的像他以前不是母狗一样。”  
“那怎么能一样？以前的大蛇丸和晓的母狗，现在是我们木叶的母狗！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈木叶的专用母狗！”  
……  
宇智波佐助被男人们轮流操着前后两个穴口，女穴和男穴不停喷出淫水呲在男人们的鸡巴上，爽得到男人们不停拍打着他的屁股叫嚣着想让他不停的潮吹，他的女穴早就被操成紫红的颜色，两片阴唇被操的肥大又突出，中间原本藏起来的的阴蒂也冒着尖儿粘着淫水和精液肿大，内部的女性G点贝鸡巴接连的戳刺磨蹭不停吹出淫水甚至甚至有了尿意，后穴也被男人们的的鸡巴操开形成一个肿大的肉花，甚至有人把阴茎捅进去抽插几下又抽出和旁边的的人一人一根手指插入将他本就被操开的肉洞像两边拉扯，啧啧称奇的跟他形容穴口内部已经被操的自己就会主动收缩，欣赏后穴的男人又将自己的阴茎捅了进去揉搓着他的大屁股让他叫的再大声点。  
少年腿上的连脚袜早被男人们撕扯的只能堪堪挂在腿上，操不上他的人就在一边趴下啃咬舔舐着他原本光洁紧致的大腿，又将自己勃起到胀痛的阴茎抵上少年秀气莹白的足心然后是脚趾，佐助的脚趾甚至都被男人们射满了精液，原本精致的腿上也布满了咬痕和吻痕。  
他的视力也成了男人们可以玩弄的环节，男人们恶劣的捅进一根鸡巴只操两三下就退出，随后再捅进一根鸡巴问他这两根是不是同一个人，脑子已经被操懵的佐助根本分不出两根侮辱自己的物什有什么差别，只能随便给出一个答案，但不管他回答的对与错，男人们都会哈哈大笑着说他答错了。  
“小母狗业务能力不行啊！怎么连老公的鸡巴都分不出来！”  
“是不是老公操的太少了？”  
“不、啊…啊嗯…唔嗯！”  
“嘿嘿今天就要操到你认出每个人的鸡巴才能结束啊！”  
“别……啊啊！不、别…别继续、嗯啊！”  
他快要受不住了，接连不断的的操弄让他浑身发软散发着情潮中的热气，身体软的几乎可以被男人们随意摆弄成任何羞耻的姿势以方便接受阴茎的进入，阴蒂好像一碰就会打着颤再从花穴里喷出淫液，他被灭顶的快感支配，但自己的小鸡巴又被男人们捅进什么东西堵着马眼让他无法由阴茎获得高潮的快感，越来越强烈的尿意让他呜咽起来，纤长的睫毛上沾着水汽，眼泪早就控制不住的从眼眶中流出，他的两瓣花唇抽搐的越来越强烈，佐助感到有什么要从女穴中喷出，但又和普通的潮吹不同，他开始挣扎着起身想逃离男人们的掌控，但正在兴头上的男人怎么会放过这个尤物，他们把挣扎着的少年抓回来按在自己的阴茎上，龟头不停磨着G点和前列腺。  
“放、啊啊啊——放开我…要出来了……呜啊啊啊、不行…放、啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
原本以为佐助只是正常潮吹的男人们嘻笑着抽出自己的阴茎，没想到却被一股淡黄色的液体喷了满身。  
“……我操？这婊子被操尿了？”  
“还他妈是用骚逼尿出来的？！”  
“妈的！说你是母狗你还真是啊？都会用骚逼尿尿！”  
男人们乍舌的看着少年从紫红色的肉花里不断喷出尿液，他的阴唇已经做不到收缩只能像失禁一样往外流着淡黄色的液体，抱着他的男人甚至毫不在意尿液喷在自己身上，他们看着宇智波佐助像被奸傻了一样浑身抽搐着从花穴里呲出原本应该从小肉棒里排泄出的尿液，嘲笑着弹了弹少年仍在勃起的阴茎。  
“宇智波果然天赋过人，都可以像女人一样尿尿。”  
“你以前在木叶是不是都上女厕所啊？”  
“长的也这么像女人，你干脆直接给我们当老婆吧。”  
“嗯啊……混蛋…放手……”  
男人们边说着不堪入耳的下流话边用手指狠命摩擦着佐助的阴蒂，有人走上前捏住他的乳尖像是要把那颗红肿的水葡萄从胸上扯下一般，少年痛的坐在男人腿上扭动着身体，纤细的腰身像是条水蛇一样蛊惑人心，少年精致艳丽的容颜就算是放在吉原也是一眼就能看到的模样，更何况现在的少年赤裸着身体，白皙的身体到处都彰显着刚才激烈的性事，身上斑驳的白色精液衬着艳红的吻痕和紫青的伤痕，好像是专门食人精气的妖精。传说中的叛忍，传说中的宇智波佐助被他们玩弄到面色潮红甚至潮吹失禁，男人们眼眶发红的的看着这个不停扭动着的少年互相对视一眼后走上前，两两将自己的鸡巴插进佐助的两个穴内，开始了新一轮的奸污。

……

时间过去多久了？  
宇智波佐助朦朦胧胧的想着。他所处的山洞内一丝阳光都无法照射进来，这让他也根本辨别不出自己到底被这群人轮奸了多久。  
他的女穴和男穴始终都有鸡巴在里面抽插，男人们也从未停止让自己用嘴把精液唆出来，有些人喜欢射在他脸上身上，有些喜欢将精液射在他的嘴里和穴里，他根本无从分辨自己身边到底有多少个男人，只知道现在的的自己一定是一副淫乱不堪的样子。少年人原本干净整洁的躯体早已被陌生人奸淫的像是泡在精液里，花穴的阴唇被干的肥厚肿大不断的吹出潮吹时的的淫液，穴内也已经软烂的鸡巴捅进去就不想出来，男人们争相操着他的女穴刺激着他的G点甚至顶撞着他体内发育不完全的子宫，宫口早就不堪折腾的敞开小口吞吐着鸡巴射进去的精液，直到再也吃不下才往外吐着泡泡将乳白的精液排出，他的后穴也并没有好到哪里去，连续不断的操弄让原本只能进入一根指节的小嘴肿起穴口被操出一个大大的肉花，周围的肌肉也根本不能自主的收缩，鸡巴抽出时佐助甚至能感到有空气灌入，男人们喜欢看他被操开的小屁眼，这样会让他们格外能感到满足与征服感。少年腿上的踩脚袜也已经被男人们扯的破破烂烂，原本挂在身上的晓袍也被男人们铺在少年身下，上面沾满了精液尿液，还有少年自己喷出的淫水，小肉棒里的物体也早被男人们拿出，终于被允许射精的小肉棒只能可怜兮兮的抖出几滴精液，之后在男人的刺激下不断混着尿液射出，宇智波佐助就像是只破烂的性爱娃娃被周围的男人们翻来覆去的操弄，他体内的催情药物早已失效，过多的快感也已经转变为极端的痛苦，他喘息着希望男人们能停下来，但两个小穴传来的快感又让他痛苦的不停潮吹。他的穴已经敏感到碰一下就会有电流一般的刺激传到神经，两颗乳头上沾满着白色的精液肿胀充血，身体在这场性事里已经超负荷承受着快感，整个人也已经处在崩溃的边缘。  
“不愧是忍者，被操了这么久居然还没晕过去。”  
“毕竟是经验丰富的宇智波佐助，就算这么操上一天也没关系吧！”  
“这母狗都被操尿好几次了，不会是失禁了吧？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈失禁好啊，穴不被堵着在街上就能尿出来然后求男人的阴茎捅进来操逼不是更好！”  
“妈的是不是咱们射进去太多了？他肚子都鼓起来了？”  
“精液射进去那么多到时候怀孕连孩子是谁的都不知道。”  
“操……我有点想尿尿……”  
操着他的男人突然说道，佐助听着周围人不耐烦的催促，他们让男人赶快让开去方便别耽误自己，但男人非但没有把阴茎抽出反而往他的女穴里插的更深。  
“你就当我的便所吧。”  
滚烫的液体大量的注入少年的体内，佐助最初只是茫然的感受着自己的小腹被撑大，花穴的内壁也被烫的不断抽搐收缩着按压阴茎，慢慢的佐助才反应过来，男人竟是在自己身体里排泄，他尖叫着挣扎，却被身边的人按住身体抬高屁股，让尿液更加顺畅的流进自己的体内。  
“妈的！这母狗被人尿穴逼都能收紧！这是什么名器啊？！”  
“真的假的？那我也尿一泡！”  
宇智波佐助被男人们抱着下体一个接一个的将尿液灌进自己的女穴和男穴，滚烫的液体烫的他浑身抽搐，慢慢的他的肚子被尿液浇灌的凸起，像是怀孕的孕妇一样肚皮拢起。  
尿完的男人们还不放过他，他们将自己随身带的卷轴塞进佐助已经被操开的前后两个穴口，两个卷轴分别堵上了他的花穴和后穴阻止里面的液体流出。他们感叹着少年已经被玩弄的破烂畸形的身体，拿出中性笔在他的臀肉和大腿内写上【母狗】、【便器】之类的下流词语，最后将少年扔在沾满赃物的黑色衣物上，嘻嘻哈哈的评价着少年的全身各个部位，他们甚至讨论着要将宇智波佐助带回木叶藏起来，做他们专用的性奴。  
嘻笑着的男人们没注意到少年眼上白色的布条早已散开，他睁开双眼，瑰丽的六芒星出现在他的瞳孔之中。  
黑色的火焰燃烧起来，男人们的惨叫声不绝于耳，宇智波佐助慢慢的扶着墙壁站起，面无表情的注视着火焰中的人们。  
啊  
他已经看到了  
即将被黑色的火焰所覆盖的不止他们  
还有给他带来比肉体的痛苦更加深刻的地方  
如果没有人来做出变革的话  
那就让他来  
如果没有人来打破常规的话  
那就让他来  
反正他是特别的  
不是吗？

——end


End file.
